smoshgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes
'Wesley Johnson, '''most commonly known as Wes the Editor is a crew member of Smosh Games, responsible for editing the videos on the channel. Most of his viewable presence is in the subtitles and comments he adds to the videos. His main appearances in front of the camera are in Grand Theft Smosh.He has amazing hair! Lately, he has been appearing in more videos and has recently created his own YouTube account, WesTheEditor. Trivia * Wes's personal channel is WesTheEditor. * In HOW TO SURVIVE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE (Why We're Single) it is revealed that Jovenshire lived with him, although Joven has since moved into a place of his own ** In the same video, it is revealed that Wes owns multiple weapons (according to Jovenshire, he owns a 9mm, a magnum gun, shotguns, a rifle and a few knives). * Wes is a semi-professional paintballer. This was mentioned by Lasercorn in a Cage Match Punishment (Chivalry & Paintball Punishment) * On some of his personal channel videos, Wes has shown that he can do a wide variety of accents and is seen to be particularly good at doing a British accent and a German accent, and can do a decent Russian accent. * It is revealed in COMIC CON BREAKFAST that he is a good cook * He does not have a regular streaming schedule. * According to instagram, Wes is dating Remina West and has been for an unspecified amount of time. * He loves kids and hopes to be a good father when he has them. * He has a little brother named Trenton, who goes by Trent, who has been featured in an episode of Grand Theft Smosh offscreen. He also had a Onscreen appearance on Wes's Personal Channel where Wes and Trent Played Halo 2. * Wes is frequently mocked for his love of Link from the Legend of Zelda series, originating from his Link cosplay. His Amiibo is named Dark Link (Link with the Shadow Link color), for which even Davis from the Warp Zone mocked him. * In a recent MariCraft video, it is revealed that his middle name is Alan and also Mari screamed"Allllllllaaaaaannn" to announce this.'' * In Dirty Secrets in Adult Loaded Questions, it is revealed that Wes's writing is messy, as Flitz calls it chicken scratch. * Wes loves MineCraft, and has proven to be quite good at it. * He loves explosions a lot. * In MARIO PARTY 10 w/ SMOSH KEITH & WES (SGA Live) Wes reveals that he used to be in Men's Chorus and actually has quite a singing voice, thanks to his mom who always made him sing when he was younger. He also demonstrates his talent by singing a part of Josh Groban's song "Your raise me up". * Wes was in the first season of the soap opera web series "Breaking Point" where he played Tate Kelly, one of the main character's son. * In an upcoming short film called "The Zelda Project: Final battle" that will be released sometime during 2015 Wes will be playing the role of Link. * Wes can do a Donald Duck impression. {Paragraph copied from the Smosh Wiki page; Wesley Johnson 07/09/15} Appearances *Going Postal *Behind The Scenes Star Wars 1313 Discussion *Smash bros slap bet (Cage match) *TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA DISASTER (Dope! or Nope!) *WE'VE GOT A SUGAR DADDY! (Grand Theft Smosh) *MINIGUN MURDER SPREE (Grand Theft Smosh) *DUMP TRUCK KILLING SPREE (Grand Theft Smosh) *SURFING DUMP TRUCKS (Grand Theft Smosh) *RUMBLE IN THE SMOSH BRONX (Raging Bonus) *SMOSH GAMES FORMS A BIKER GANG (Grand Theft Smosh) *MINECRAFT WAR ON LASERCORNIA (Super Mari Fun Time) *ATTACK ON LASERCORNIA (Super Mari Fun Time) * TRAPPED IN A MINECRAFT ASYLUM (Maricraft) Category:Hosts